Breeding mutants
by using Terrordoll and Zomborg]] Breeding mutants in the game is at the same time very easy and very complex. It's simple enough to just throw two mutants in the reactor and see what pops out, but if you want to ensure that your breeding provides the outcome you want, you have to be very meticulous with the parents you cross-breed and when you breed them. General Breeding Strategy 'Overview' As mentioned above, breeding a mutant is fairly simple: You pick two eligible parents for the source genes, place them in the Breeding Center, and see what comes out. In order to be eligible for breeding, a mutant must have a full Mutosterone bar. There is no level requirement for basic breeding, and as such a player can start cross-breeding mutants as soon as they have a pair that are ready to go. While this is a perfectly valid breeding method, throwing two random mutants in for breeding will get exactly that back out - a somewhat random result. To better plan one's breeding results, we must resort to a bit of grade-school science and revisit basic genetic theory. 'Genetic Theory' A mutant that is being bred may have either one or two genetic results: A single gene, making it a clone of one of the base mutants in the game, or dual-gene, meaning that it will have two separate genetic markers, one from each parent. A single-gene only results when the two mutants being cross bred are either themselves single-gene, or have a gene in common (e.g., both parents have a Saber gene in common, which could result in a single-gene Warrior as an offspring). A dual-gene result is generally much more common, even when dealing with crossing two single-gene mutants. Cross-Breed Examples 'Single-Genes' First, we will look at a simple cross - two single gene mutants. If we take a Warrior (Single Saber Gene) and cross it with another Warrior, our results will be one of two things - another Warrior, or a Nordic Knightmare (Saber-Saber). 'Dual-Genes - Same Gene' Second, we will look at a dual-gene cross with two mutants that share the same dual-gene configuration - our aforementioned Nordic Knightmare (Saber-Saber). A cross between these will always result in either another Saber-Saber mutant (another Nordic Knightmare), or possibly a single-gene Saber mutant (a Warrior ). The reason behind doing such a cross would be for upgrade purposes, which will be discussed later. 'Dual-Genes - Differing Dual-Genes' Third, we will look at a dual-gene cross with two mutants that have differing dual-gene configurations: Nordic Knightmare (Saber-Saber) and Leech Lord (Necro-Necro). The potential offspring from this cross could be one of two configurations, with either Saber first or Necro first, and the opposite one being second. Therefore the resulting offspring from this cross could either be a Blade Banshee (Saber-Necro), or a Dire Despot (Necro-Saber). 'Dual-Genes - Completely Different Genes' Finally, we'll take a look at a bit more complicated cross. Let's do a Dire Despot (Necro-Saber) with a Nebulon (Galactic-Mythic). Possible outcomes from this could have any of the four parent genes first, so the resulting outcomes become a bit more complicated. There are eight possible final results, so it helps to draw out a pair of Punnett Squares that break it down: You can see how it gets very complicated, very quickly when it comes to having multiple genes in a cross-breeding. As such, one can get very overwhelmed in short order when trying to figure out what to breed to get the best results. Take your time, draw out the list of possible results, and cross-reference that against the Mutant Bingo cards to make sure you know what your potential results are. Cross-Breeding Table How to use: the rows are the first gene in the pairing, the columns are the second gene (if applicable). Breeding Theory As it stands in the game there are six base mutants in the game that may be purchased for Credits. All of these are single-gene mutants in their respective classes. From these base mutants, a player may currently expect to be able to breed between eight and nine non-Legendary mutants with that base as their primary gene, including the upgraded (Bronze, Silver, and Gold) versions of the single-gene mutants and the "Secret" breeds that require specific parents. In order to reap the benefits from cross-breeding your mutants, it is suggested you take a methodical approach toward reaching your goal mutant. Note the final genetic make-up of your desired result, check to make sure it is not a Secret cross-breed (see the Secret Recipe Mutants page for information on this), and then check to make sure you have two parent mutants that are both dual-gene of one of the genes in the desired offspring. For example, if you were trying to breed a Stealth Bot (Cyber-Saber), your best bet would be to cross an Android (Cyber-Cyber) with a Nordic Knightmare (Saber-Saber). Unfortunately, the more likely result of this cross is the Enforcer (Saber-Cyber), since the Stealth Bot is Rare, but at least you will know what you need to keep crossing to get the best results. Basic Breeding Facts *The order in which the mutants are placed in the breeding chamber is irrelevant. The results are randomized among the genes used in the breeding each time a new cross-breeding is processed. *The chances of getting a Rare mutant when breeding are increased by upgrading your Breeding Center. If you are needing Rare mutants for your collection, paying to upgrade the Breeding Center will be a huge benefit. *When breeding a Legendary or PvP mutant upgrade, the screen will often display "Correct Parents!" when you successfully breed the upgrade. In actuality there are no specific correct parents to breed a Legendary. All that is required is that one of the parents share a gene with the desired resulting upgraded mutant, and the rest is luck of the draw. Power-Breeding Strategy Breeding new mutants is simple enough; as soon as two mutants have full Mutosterone bars, you can cross-breed them. Doing so with two non-upgraded, lower-level mutants will result in a single offspring that is also non-upgraded, which, in the long run, wastes your time in the game. Your goal should be to produce upgraded offspring as soon as you possibly can, to better accelerate your progression through the game's PvE section and improve your chances in the PvP arena. Producing Bronze-level mutants with your base breeding pairs at the beginning will give you more powerful mutants to use in both sets of battles, as well as accelerating your progression on your Mutant Bingo cards - a Bronze mutant counts on both the Bronze card as well as the regular cross-breeding card. To speed this up, we must plan accordingly. General Elite-Breeding Information *Breeding a Bronze-level mutant requires that both parents be at least level 10 and a Bronze star be used during the breeding. You can use any mutant in this pairing, regardless of whether they are non-starred or have a higher ranking - i.e., you can use a Bronze, Silver, or Gold mutant to breed Bronze mutants. *Breeding a Silver-level mutant requires that both parents be at least level 15, that they be Bronze or better, and that a Silver star be used during the breeding. *Breeding a Gold-level mutant requires that both parents be at least level 20, that they be Silver or better, and that a Gold star be used during the breeding. *Fusing a Platinum-level mutant requires that both parents be at level 30 or better and be Gold-star elites, as well as requiring a Platinum star in the Fusing. **Both Gold mutants will be consumed by the Fusion process. **Any orbs that may have been attached to the mutants being fused can potentially be lost, as the Fusion process will not let you salvage orbs from both parents. **To ensure the proper Platinum-level outcome, you must fuse two of the same mutant. Legendary / PvP Mutant Breeding If you have a non-Elite version of a Legendary or PvP mutant, they can typically be upgraded to Bronze and above once they meet the level and star requirements. This requires a cross-breeding with a mutant that shares at least one gene in common with the Legendary / PvP mutant. It is usually easiest to use the mono-gene or dual mono-gene mutants to do this. For example, when upgrading a Zombat (ZN) you can use either a Beast or Kaiju Kitty (Z-gene mutants), OR a Zombie or Leech Lord (N-gene mutants). 'Bingo Breeding Planning' #Play through the game as normal and get two of every single-gene starter as they come available. Get them both leveled up to 10 as soon as possible. #Start cross-breeding the single-gene level 10s with Bronze stars to get your base dual mono-gene Bronze level mutants - this fills not only your main breeding bingo card but also your Bronze bingo at the same time. Also hope for Bronze single-gene mutants during this breeding time, or be prepared to shell out Gold to force the breed to the Single. You will need these upgraded single-gene mutants for later breeding of upgraded Secret and Legendary breeds. #Once you have the base two-single-gene Bronze mutants (saber-saber, necro-necro, etc), start leveling them up to 10. Do the same with any Bronze single-genes you may have acquired. #Once you get the Bronze mutants up to 10, start cross-breeding them with Bronze Stars to get the Bronze cross-breeds out of the way, while continuing to level them up to 15. #Repeat the breeding process once the Bronze bases get to level 15, but with Silver stars. This will net you the Silver base pairs and open the gateway to Gold breeding. #Repeat again with Gold stars once the Silver mutants reach level 20 #Work on breeding any "secret recipe" mutants you can once their parents become available to you, following the same rules as above. Fusion 'Functionality' Fusion is a breeding ability that allows the player to take two Gold-level mutants from their roster and combine them with a Platinum star to produce a single Platinum-level mutant. It carries the following provisions and restrictions: *Both Gold mutants must be level 30 or higher *Both Gold mutants must be the same mutant (e.g. both must be Enforcers) *Both Gold mutants are destroyed in the Fusion process *Fusions cannot fail - they have a 100% success rate *Orbs that are equipped on the mutants being fused may be transferred to the resulting Platinum mutant *Gold versions of Reactor Mutants cannot be used in a Fusion, either with another reactor mutant or a standard version of that mutant A Platinum version of a mutant is 100% stronger than the base, non-starred version of the mutant. 'History' Fusion was introduced to the game with the 15 July, 2015 update. The ability to fuse Gold mutants into Platinum mutants was initially introduced for only 7 mutants - Enforcer, Deus Machina, Haggis, Apex, Dragons' Mother, Lichlock and King Steven. More mutants are expected to be added to the Fusion list in future updates. Category:Content Category:Tips